schoolsidechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Misato Hikage
Misato Hikage (ひかげミサト Hikage Misato) is the Main Protagonist of Persona Aria of Soul. Misato was raised in an orphanage and never had any memories of his childhood until he was transferred to Tanaba High School. While his life was normal at first however his life changes as he is able to summoned creatures known as Persona and he along with other Persona-users must stop the Soul Society from gaining all the Wonder Spirits and also recovering his own memories. Appearance & Personality Misato Hikage is described as having white skin, blue eyes, short black hair, and a light build. He is notable to being the 3rd shortest member of the team (only to be tied with Chrona ) and also appeared to be a female which most of the characters think about as well known to be androgynous. During school days, he wears Tanaba High School uniform albeit unbuttoned revealing the white shirt underneath, black pants, and brown shoes. He also wears a blue butterfly pendant underneath his shirt. During day offs, he wears a white shirt underneath a dark blue jacket with silver lining, blue pants, and black sneakers. During summer, he wears a white collared shirt with blue shirt underneath it, black pants, and blue sneakers. He rarely seen with his pendant except during the beach excursion and the School Trip to Kyoto. When he first appeared, he is quite shy and unsocialized with others causing him to get ignored by everyone and start living like an "outcast". However, until he met Akito Mikami, who he later befriends him and becomes more opened up to others and also because of his shy personality, most of the characters calls him cute even Riku. He also seemed to be quite clueless as seen when Naki ask him if he ever met Riku before which he replies with he doesn't remember that person and when Aki accidental;y (or in purpose) kisses him near the end of the series which he replies by asking what happened. Aside from his shy personality, he is shown to be lot serious when comes to facing enemies and more confident even without performing the Soul Resonance. He is also has a strong sense of justice as this was shown when Riku asked him if was it right to leave a friend die which Misato replied with a strong no and even punches Riku without exaggerating. His personality becomes drastically changed during the School Side DX Collection, where he shows to be quite a pervert either accidentally or purposely as seen when he accidentally sees under Rini's skirt which she slaps him quite hard on the face and when he brokes in with Roku when they onlu found Terra who was taking a bath and gets knocked out by an angered Luneth, if you can see that both he and Roku are actually nosebleeding. Story Past Persona Aria of Soul Persona Aria of Soul + Other Appearances Cameos School Side DX Collection Relationships Abilities Trivia Category:Protagonist Category:SSC Main Characters Category:Persona Users Category:Characters with Souless Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters